


Teach Me, Love Me, Do Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [86]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Older Jared, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write a story with younger (maybe 17) alpha!Jensen claims his teacher, older!omega!Jared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Love Me, Do Me

**Prompt** : could you write a story with younger (maybe 17) alpha!Jensen claims his teacher, older!omega!Jared?

 

Jensen loved the way Mr. Padalecki smelled. It was intoxicating and every morning when he walked into Calculus he wanted to slowly take the omega apart. He was unclaimed, which surprised Jensen because Mr. Padalecki was _gorgeous_. He was big for an omega, but at the same time he was quiet and reserved. He blushed whenever a student interrupted him and Jensen wanted to knock their fucking lights out. He wanted to go up to Mr. Padalecki and soothe away his embarrassment and fuck him until the only thought running through his head was “yes, please, Alpha!”

Jensen spent more time fantasizing about Mr. Padalecki than he did actually listening to his teachings. Luckily Jensen was naturally gifted in math and didn’t have to listen to every boring lecture on derivatives. He could spent an hour each day thinking about peeling off his teacher’s shirt and licking him until Mr. Padalecki was whimpering and begging for Jensen’s knot.

He squirmed in his chair. Jensen wondered out Mr. Padalecki would react if Jensen told him how he felt. He wondered if Mr. Padalecki would let Jensen push him on a desk and pound his sweet hole. He wanted to see his come drip out of the omega’s hole and a bite on his neck. He sighed dreamily and didn’t notice class had ended until he was bumped by students rushing out of the class.

Jensen snapped out of his fantasies and gathered his books slowly. He wanted to be the last one out of class. He walked slowly to the door and grinned at Mr. Padalecki. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Have a good afternoon, Jensen,” Mr. Padalecki said. Jensen resisted the urge to wink and just smiled goodbye.

*

Jensen spent the rest of the week dreaming about what it would be like to eat Jared’s ass and then fuck him until he came on the board. Every time Jared wrote something on the board he’d think about Jensen’s cock pounding into him, making him come and moan all night.

Jensen’s cock plumped up and he scolded it. “Not the time.”  
“Do you have something to say, Mr. Ackles?” Mr. Padalecki asked.

 _Only that I want to fuck you until you scream_. “No, sir.”

“Good.”

Jensen packed up slowly on Friday, occasionally dropping a pen or something just to have an excuse to stay longer and stare at Mr. Padalecki’s ass as he wiped the board clean. His ass moved side to side with the big swipes of the eraser and it hypnotized Jensen. God he’d love to go over and just–

“Mr. Ackles?” The omega asked. “Don’t you have more classes to get to?”

“Free period,” Jensen lied. Missing one English class wouldn’t hurt his grade. “Don’t you have to teach?”  
“Not this period,” Jared said. “Do you need some help on something?”

Jensen wondered why he’d ask that and then he remembered that he was just standing in the classroom like a loser. “I guess I could use some help.”  
“Your grades are excellent,” Mr. Padalecki reminded him. “I’ve never had a student more dedicated to the class.”  
“I just really appreciate this class,” Jensen replied. “And how much you do for us… for me.” He stood up slowly and tilted his head to see how Jared would react. Already the omega was starting to blush and shrink back against the board in comfort. Jensen wanted to pull him away from his shelter and wrap him up and turn their scents into one. He strolled closer the door and locked it. Jared froze.

“You really shouldn’t lock that,” Mr. Padalecki protested weakly.

“Is someone going to look for you?” Jensen asked. “Will anyone be coming in here?”

Jared glanced at the door. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re lying,” Jensen muttered. “No one will be coming until next period. Which means we have almost an hour just to ourselves.”

“W-what do you want?” Mr. Padalecki asked.

Jensen stepped into his space. “Don’t be nervous. I don’t want anything you don’t want to give.”

“That’s not really any more reassuring,” Jared admitted. 

“Don’t worry, omega, I’ll take care of you.” Jensen stepped closer and Jared backed up again, finding that he bumped against the wall and couldn’t move any further back.

“Go study for our test tomorrow,” Jared muttered. “There’s some space in the school libra–,”

“I don’t want to go to the library,” Jensen purred. “I want to bend you over this desk and see your sweet pink hole, I want to have you begging for my knot like the slutty omega that you are.”  
“I’m not a slut,” Jared protested.

“No, you’re dignified,” Jensen taunted. “You’re unclaimed, Jared, you need a knot and a mate and an alpha to take care of you.”

Jared shook his head but his body was reacting more positively to Jensen’s words. He could smell the pheromones coming off Jared and there was more arousal than fear. “You want it too,” Jensen said. “When was the last time you got laid, _Mr. Padalecki_?”

“That’s not an appropriate question for your teacher,” Jared stammered.

Jensen was too turned on to stop. He kept going forward until he boxed in his teacher. The omega smelled amazing. “Oh god, you’re smell is amazing. It’s driving me crazy.”

Jared’s body arched toward Jensen and he ran a hand down Jared’s flank. The omega whined low in his throat and Jensen chuckled. “You’re begging for it, aren’t you omega?”

Jared nodded. “Alpha…”  
“I got you,” Jensen crooned. He peeled Jared’s clothes off slowly. The omega was bigger than Jensen, but Jared easily submitted to him and let Jensen manhandle him until he was naked and sitting in the chair with Jensen hovering above him. “You’re so gorgeous, Jared. You’ve been teasing me all year, walking around the room and showing off that ass that needs to be filled.”

Jared gripped the arms of the chair. “This is wrong.”

“It feels good,” Jensen replied. “Too good to stop.” He stripped his clothes off and then shifted Jared until he was bent over the desk. His torso stretched across the narrow wooden surface and Jensen kicked the chair away to make more room for his legs. He moved Jared’s legs apart and admired his ass. “So pretty.” He molded the globes of Jared’s ass in his hands. “Wanna get fucked, Jared?”

The omega’s hole was already leaking. “Yes,” Jared moaned.

“Beg for me,” Jensen demanded.

“Need it, need you!” Jared cried. “Need your knot and your cock filling me up!”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” Jensen slid his cock inside Jared’s tight hole. It was hot and slippery and it felt like Jared’s hole just sucked him in. “Greedy little hole,” Jensen purred. “It wants me so bad.”  
 Jared sobbed. “Fuck me, oh, please fuck me!” Jared’s huge cock was red and drooling on Jared’s stomach.

Jensen couldn’t resist and he started fucking in Jared’s tight hole. Oh, it was the best feeling in the world. Jensen had been fantasizing about this moment for months, every time he walked into class and saw Jared’s tight ass as the omega wrote on the board. Jensen was going to be the best alpha in the world to Jared. He was going to claim him and show him off to the world.

The room echoed with loud moans and Jensen couldn’t tell if it was he or Jared making those sounds. He slid in and out of Jared’s leaking ass, his balls slamming against Jared’s skin and tearing whimpers and moans from Jared’s throat. He felt his knot swelling at the end of his cock and he thrust into Jared harder.

Jensen shoved his cock deep inside Jared and his knot swelled enough to tie them together. He came inside Jared for minutes. Jared’s own orgasm made him scream and clench around Jensen. Jensen’s head fell forward and he bit down on Jared’s neck to stop his scream. His mouth fastened on Jared’s jugular and sucked a mark, a claiming mark. The omega tilted his head towards Jensen and the alpha pressed his lips hungrily against Jensen’s. They lay together hesitantly kissing while Jensen’s cock pumped come into Jared.

Jared ground his hips against Jensen’s knot. He didn’t think that he could get hard after the force of his orgasm, but Jared might prove him wrong. “Down, boy.”

“Sorry,” Jared grunted.

Jensen stroked his omega soothingly. “How do you feel?”

“Sated,” Jared replied honestly. His body stiffened. “What are we going to do now? You’re 18, I’m almost 30.”

“17,” Jensen muttered.

“Great,” Jared moaned. “I just had sex with a 17 year old. I’m knotted with a 17 year old _who is also my student_. I’m gonna lose my job. Oh god.”

Jensen tried to calm him down. “It’s all going to be okay.”

“How can you know that?” Jared exclaimed. “How can you know that someone won’t walk in here, see my student knotting my ass, and then call the cops on me!”

“We’re in this together,” Jensen promised. “Whether you want to be my mate or not, I’m always going to be here for you. You’re not going to lose your job.”

“I love being a teacher,” Jared said. “I love working with students and seeing them learn. And I’m going to lose that.”  
“You’re _not_ ,” Jensen fiercely. “You’re amazing, sweet, intelligent, and kind. You’re going to be okay, because we’re going to stick together through it all.”  

 (ATTENTION: from now on, i'll be accepting prompts here or at my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).)


End file.
